Fight For All the Wrong Reasons
by Purple-Spider
Summary: I guess I stuck around to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons... ZADR once again just 'cause it's so fun. 1-shot. Song Fic. Sorry if it's kind of confusing.


Fight for All the Wrong Reasons

I stood there in the street facing him, my scythe-blade hair and trench coat blowing in the wind. He glared at me with hate in his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if my eyes held the same emotion.

_Well I wanted you, I wanted no one else. Thought it through, I got you to myself…_

He attacked, tackling me to the ground and looking like he wanted to murder me as we rolled on the ground fighting. We were evenly matched as we always had been; I would jab him in the stomach, he would punch me in the jaw… Eventually, though, the fight ended with him sitting on top of me, pinning me down. He glared down at me but instead of making the death-blow he just smiled evilly and got off of me. He looked wicked with that smile and the blood on his face that could have been mine or his.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked and walked off, leaving me breathless.

_You got off, Every time you got onto me. I got caught up, In favorable slavery..._

There was no denying it; something had happened between us. We used to fight to fight each other out of hate but not anymore, now we did it for another reason… I guess… Maybe we weren't supposed to be fighting in the first place. I had been planning for some time now to just give up on taking over earth and go back to Irk but something kept holding me back. That something was Dib.

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be. _

_It didn't matter what they said, 'cuz we were good in bed. I guess I stuck around to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons. _

_No, it didn't matter what I tried. _

_It's just a little hard to leave when you're going down with me. I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons..._

Our fights continued in skool silently. We would always glare at each other all during class like always, but after a while our glares got softer, then they just turned into stares. We would stare at each other all day, neither one of us wanting to look away.

_Well you know my friends, They know we're enemies. I'd pretend not to hear what they said to me…_

Kids were starting to get suspicious I could tell. I acted like I couldn't hear their snickers behind me, I ignored the notes that got thrown at me, I ignored the kids' mocking "Why don't you go over there to your boyfriend, Dib?" " I'll give you $20 to kiss him in front of everybody…" Those things and much, much worse things… But I ignored them all and just kept staring at him as our pointless, addictive fight kept going.

'_Cuz I got off, Every time you got onto me. Was it wrong, to go along with insanity?_

We would still have our fist fights too, usually on our way home from skool, but every day our blows became softer; less deadly. Somehow, even though how fun it was, we couldn't stand to see each other hurt. We weren't supposed to be fighting anyways…

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be. _

_It didn't matter what they said, 'cuz we were good in bed. I guess I stuck around to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons. _

_No, it didn't matter what I tried. _

_It's just a little hard to leave when you're going down with me. I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons..._

The next day Zim wasn't at skool. I just tried to dismiss it and live without him for the rest of the day though it was hard, but he didn't show up the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that…

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted, Wasn't really what I thought. Thought it was the day I got, I want it all to go away…_

I was starting to go insane, or at least more so than I was before. I had never imagined I would need him this badly. I figured I would probably die if I didn't see him soon… I had to see him.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted, Wasn't really what I thought. Thought it was the day I got, I want it all to go away…_

I started walking to his house, or 'base' or whatever, once skool got out, trying not to get soaked from the rain.

I walked up the path to his house, took a shaky breath, and rang the doorbell.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted, Wasn't really what I thought. Thought it was the day I got, I want it all to go away._

It was Zim who immediately answered the door. He must have looked to see who it was because he wasn't wearing his disguise.

"What do you want, Dib-thing?" He asked without hatred but curiosity in his red eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor in response.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted, Wasn't really what I thought. Thought it was the day I got, I want it all to go away._

He struggled and tried to fight me off at first until he realized I was hugging him.

"I love you Zim." I whispered and leaned down to quickly kiss him on the lips.

I expected him to do something but he didn't—he didn't even move. I really hoped it wasn't out of shock that he wasn't doing anything, but when I pulled back he was smiling at me.

"I think I love you too Dib… I hate how I love you."

And with that he leaned up and kissed me again but longer this time.

No matter how much fun it was we shouldn't have been fighting in the first place.

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be. _

_It didn't matter what they said, 'cuz we were good in bed. I guess I stuck around to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons. _

_No, it didn't matter what I tried. _

_It's just a little hard to leave when you're going down with me. I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons._

* * *

A/N: Hey humans!!! Sorry I've been lazy with updates lateley; things have been slow in keyboarding class since the teacher (who scarily reminds me of Miss Bitters...) has actually been making us do actuall work.... So yus, I shall try to update more often.

Also I think this song is perfect as heck for ZADR!!! It just seems to work. ^^ Im quite proud of myself for fitting the words to the song in there like that so perfectly too. I GOT SKILLS!!!! haha. Read the disclaimer or you will think I invented Invader Zim!!! :O

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own IZ... Jhonen Vasquez does!

JV hates ZADR ^^ I just love the fact that I disgust him and make him puke!!! :D


End file.
